Placentera agonía
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Morgana y Evelynn han decidido pasar la noche con Mordekaiser tras el concierto de Pentakill. Lemmon


En la oscura habitación, un rayo de luz penetró cuando Mordekaiser entró sujetando por las caderas a Morgana y Evelynn. Al pasar, cerró la puerta con el talón del pie, y soltó a las que serían su diversión de esta noche, y su liberador de frustración tras lo ocurrido con Sona.

De un chasquido de sus dedos, las piezas de su armadura que quedaban, excepto el casco, cayeron al suelo.

-Id preparando lo que vosotras veáis. Yo necesito darme una ducha antes de empezar a montaros.

Dicho esto, les dio un cachete en el culo a ambas, y entró en el baño, mientras se iba desabrochando los pantalones.

Evelynn se quedó mirando hacía la puerta mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia, mientras Morgana pintaba algo en el suelo con una tiza roja.

-¿Te importa preparar el círculo sola?-dijo Evelynn a su compañera.-Me gustaría mantener a nuestro semental de esta noche caliente, para asegurarme de que se mantiene dispuesto.

-Si eso significa que luego puedo mantenerlo un rato para mi sola también...-le dijo Morgana mirando de lado, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, tendrás tu oportunidad.

Luego abrió la puerta del baño, y cerró con cerrojo tras ella. Desabrochó las medias con pinchos de sus piernas, dejándolas caer, se quitó las botas y luego los guantes, quedando solo su sujetador y sus bragas.

Corrió la mampara de la ducha. Aparentemente Mordekaiser entró con el casco puesto... y Morgana tenía razón: estaba bien dotado.

Si eso, su herramienta era ligeramente más grande de lo que debería.

-Oh. ¿Empezamos ya?-dijo el coloso sonriendo satisfecho.

-Simplemente me apetecía probar que tenías que ofrecer.-dijo desabrochándose lentamente el sujetador.

Las guindas de sus dos pasteles eran de un tono azul marino más oscuro que su piel, justo como él sospechaba.

Fue dejando caer sus bragas entre sus piernas, antes de entrar en la ducha, y que el agua caliente cubriera su piel y mojara su pelo. Mordekaiser cerró la mampara tras ella. El cuerpo del coloso casi la impedía mojarse debido a su tamaño. Pero podía notar las gotas de agua corriendo entre las líneas de sus abdominales y sus pectorales.

Se puso a recorrer estos con sus dedos mientras alzaba a la cabeza para ver a los ojos al hombre de hierro. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía algo... intimidada.

Mordekaiser acariciaba el trasero de la hacedora de viudas con una mano, y su melena ahora mojada y deshecha con la otra. Evelynn bajo la cabeza un momento para observar el enorme y latiente miembro de Mordekaiser, que se había colado entre sus piernas rozando su flor de lo pegados que estaban, haciendo que se le ocurriera que hacer a continuación.

Antes de que pudiera agacharse para estimular su virilidad, Mordekaiser se le adelantó con otra idea, y comenzó a pasar su mano entre las nalgas de esta de arriba a abajo, deslizando su dedo corazón entre ellas. De repente, adelantó su mano hasta que la punta de su dedo, y la uña negra con más pinta de garra, comenzó a frotar sus labios menores.

-*¡Gasp!*

Aquello la cogió de improviso. La alzó por la entrepierna solo con esa mano mientras su dedo seguía frotando la misma área, haciendo que las cabezas de ambos quedaran a la misma altura.

La giró para apoyarla de espaldas contra la pared de mármol y sujetarla mejor, y de paso poder saborear sus labios.

Ni corto ni perezoso, sin el más mínimo sentido de la ternura o de tomarse las cosas poco a poco, introdujo su gran y ancha lengua casi hasta su tráquea.

La asesina se asombró un momento por el giro tan rápido de los acontecimientos, pero rápidamente se dejó llevar y le abrazó por el cuello, mientras intentaba hacer retroceder la lengua de este con la suya, pequeña en comparación.

Mordekaiser no permitía que sus labio se separaran un milímetro, mientras los afilados bordes de su casco cortaban un poco las mejillas de su compatriota. Cuanto más se clavaban las garras de esta en su cuello y en sus hombros, más se hundía el dedo con el que se dedicaba a estimular su parte baja.

Cuando la lengua de Evelynn comenzó a introducirse más en la boca de Mordekaiser, este cerró sus afilados dientes para atraparla entre estos. Utilizó la mano que no estaba usando para complacerla, para agarrar uno de sus brazos, separarlo de su cuello, y sujetárselo contra la pared. Quería dejarle claro que era él quien dictaminaría hacía donde se desenvolvería esta situación.

Evelynn movió la mano que tenía libre para comenzar a acariciar bajo el casco una de las mejillas del coloso, mientras se deleitaba con el sabor de los labios y la lengua de este. El sabor a sangre del que la llenaban sus papilas gustativas la hacían pensar que jamás había experimentado sabor más apetitoso.

Mordekaiser separó su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva entre la punta de la lengua de ambos. Evelynn pensó que se había cansado, y que esta sería su oportunidad de reclamar la posición activa. Pero no. Su plan se vio frustrado cuando Mordekaiser la dejó caer un poco, y algo grueso y duro penetró a través de los labios que los dedos de Mordekaiser hace un momento estimulaban.

Notó aquello adentrarse en ella de golpe hasta que topó el límite de su cavidad. Allí Mordekaiser midió para ver cuanto podía adentrarse, y se preparó para comenzar el bamboleo.

Volvió a agarrarla con ambas manos por sus posaderas, y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo mientras hacía chocar sus caderas, sin poder hacerlas chocar realmente, pues no entraba completamente.

Evelynn por un momento sintió que iba desmayarse. Estaba claro que su compañero no se tomaba mucha molestia en preliminares, y que aquella situación hacía rato que había escapado completamente a su control. Así que simplemente se limitó a disfrutarlo.

Esta vez se abrazó a él por debajo de sus hombros, clavando sus garras en sus omóplatos, mientras el coloso se limitaba a recorrer su cuello con su lengua, como quien saborea su comida, mientras no cesaba en su asalto.

Es más: cada vez aceleraba más el ritmo.

-¡AH, AH, AH, AH, AAAAAH...!

Ya... ¿ya la iba a hacer llegar tan pronto? Vaya, sí que era bueno. Y aún seguía. Aplicaba tanta fuerza que sentía que la iba a partir en dos en algún momento. Y cada vez aceleraba más. Y su piel se sentía más caliente, ya no producto del agua. Y... y... sentía... que su mente... se desvanecía.

Había pasado de lamerla a morderla.

-¡AAAAAAH...!

Y él no daba signos de frenar, o de estar aproximándose él al culmen. Todos los pensamientos racionales de la mente de Evelynn estaban oscureciendo poco a poco, siendo suplantados por unas ansías de placer cada vez mayores. Sentía como si algo dentro de ella fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

-¡AAAAAAAH...!

Ya faltaba poco. Y apenas llegaban a los 5 minutos. ¿O ha sido una hora? O...

Por favor, que aquello durase por el resto de los tiempos.

La golpeaba con tanta fuerza que comenzaban a dolerle sus caderas. Iba a partirla en dos. De verdad que iba a partirla en dos. Iba a...

Por favor, que la partiese en dos.

-¡AAAAAAH, SÍIIIII...!

Ya casi llegaba. Su miembro comenzaba a forzar los límites que antes había medido. Si seguía así... solo un poco más... que siguiese así... La mente de Evelynn ya solo hospedaba una emoción y un pensamiento... placer. Que de golpe, estaba siendo sustituido por el éxtasis.

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco mientras salían lágrimas de estos, y los colmillos de su compañero se clavaron tan profundamente en su cuello que le hizo sangrar.

Ya estaba aquí. Él también y más hondo de lo que debería. ¡Por la hoja del rey arruinado, ella sentía... ella solo sentía...!

 **YOU HAVE SLAIN AN ENEMY!**

* * *

Morgana había terminado de pintar el pentagrama del suelo, y encendía las velas que había encontrado para rodearlo. Había escuchado los gritos de Evelynn en el baño. Aparentemente se lo estaban pasando muy bien.

Dejó de escuchar el agua correr, y vio salir a Mordekaiser secándose con una toalla, dejando ver su aún hinchado miembro.

-Evelynn va a necesitar un tiempo para recuperarse. Creo que me he emocionado demasiado para acabar de empezar.-luego observó el círculo en el suelo.-Je. ¿Magia tántrica? No la había probado desde que estaba vivo.

-Sí, Eve y yo pensamos que sería divertido intentarlo.-luego miró de arriba a abajo al coloso, con deseo.-Pero no podemos empezar el rito sin ella.

-¿Tenemos algo que hacer, mientras?-dijo Mordekaiser sonriendo.

-Bueno. Yo también quería tenerte un rato para mi sola.

Acto seguido, desabrochó sus sujetador metálico, y dejo caer su falda. Mordekaiser dejó caer la toalla, mientras su miembro volvía a hincharse.

Cuando se acercó a ella, Morgana le detuvo con la mano, y se puso a girar a su alrededor, recorriendo con los dedos su baja espalda y sus abdominales en cada vuelta.

Curioso por saber que pretendía el ángel caído, Mordekaiser la dejó hacer. Luego se detuvo tras él, y con un empujón de un hechizo de aturdimiento, le hizo aterrizar sobre la cama.

-¡¿Se puede saber que...?!

Mordekaiser detuvo su protesta, al notar que sus manos y sus pies había quedados anclados a los barrotes de la cama, rodeados cada uno por una jaula de energía como las que ella suele utilizar.

Luego la observó con sus alas extendidas a los pies de la cama, bloqueando la luz que salía del baño, y de las velas. Ahora lo entendía.

-Oh. Veo que prefieres ser tú quien dicte el ritmo.-dijo el coloso metálico dejando de intentar liberarse.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Jamás me ha gustado que me dicten como hacer las cosas.

Se arrodilló sobre la cama, y comenzó a avanzar a cuatro patas sobre Mordekaiser, imitando sensualmente la forma de un gato, hasta sentarse sobre su estómago, sintiendo la forma de sus músculos bajo sus piernas.

Rodeó con las alas el torso y la cabeza de Mordekaiser, no dejandole ver nada más que eso, y a ella.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Mordekaiser con tono juguetón, aún con voz grave.

-Ahora... simplemente déjame hacer.-dijo Morgana con sonrisa picaresca.

Se puso a masajear con las manos los pectorales de Mordekaiser, y se agachó para comenzar a besárselos, dejando la marca morada de su pintalabios en estos. Fue subiendo poco a poco hasta el cuello de Mordekaiser, que iba subiendo el tono de sus gruñidos como un animal enjaulado y agitado.

Morgana escurrió sus manos por debajo del casco de Mordekaiser para acariciar sus mejillas, y alzó la cabeza para lamer el cuerno metálico central que salía de su frente. Sin pretenderlo, se cortó un poco la lengua, haciendo que un par de gotas de sangre cayeran de su boca sobre la abertura negra tras la cual se encontraba la boca de Mordekaiser. Esto pareció complacerle, ya que dejó salir un sonido propio de quien saborea un plato especialmente delicioso.

Aquello divirtió a Morgana, que dejó salir la lengua, mientras más gotas de sangre caían sobre la boca de Mordekaiser. Este se impacientaba mientras ella bajaba su boca. Morgana se detuvo un momento, como queriendo dejarle con las ganas. Pero no contaba con que Mordekaiser aún tenía la cabeza y el cuello libres, por lo que alzó la cabeza un poco para acabar besándola, y atrapar con los dientes su lengua para que no se separara.

Tras saborear brevemente los labios del coloso, Morgana decidió continuar con aquel forzoso beso. Podía notar como el coloso lamía y envolvía su lengua con la suya propia, queriendo saborear más aquel elixir que le parecía tan delicioso, que era su sangre.

Ella simplemente se dejó caer sobre él, aplastando sus pechos contra sus pectorales, mientras le abrazaba, y disfrutaba de aquel sabroso momento.

Tenía que admitir que sabía como mover esa lengua.

Sabía como moverla.

Aquello le dio otra idea. Separó su boca, dejando un hilo de saliva roja entre sus lenguas.

-Si ha agradado a tu paladar, prueba a ver con esto.

Fue moviéndose hasta sentarse sobre el pecho del coloso, y pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros, para luego apoyar sus nalgas sobre el frío y cortante casco del general sombra.

Aquella desagradable sensación desapareció, cuando notó la punta de algo cálido y húmedo que había saboreado antes.

Fue primero delimitando los bordes de sus pétalos con la punta, antes de adentrarse más profundamente... y comenzar a mover salvajemente la lengua.

Guau. Vaya. Sí que sabía como... ¡caray! Eso es... uf...

Aquello estaba comenzando a nublar su mente. Sería mejor que se apartara antes de que le pasase algo parecido a lo de Evelynn.

Pero... por seguir un ratito más, no pasaba nada.

Sí... un poco más... ¡aaah! Notó uno de los extremos filosos del casco. Vaya. Aquello era... ¡uau! Placentero cuanto menos.

Tanto se distrajo con ello, que las ataduras de Mordekaiser se aflojaron. Y antes de que Morgana pudiera hacer nada, el coloso agarró sus nalgas con fuerza para impedirla apartarse, y poder profundizar más con su lengua.

¡Aih, no! Aquello se había salido de su control... Debía... debía... no debía hacer nada... Sentía que... no podía describir lo que sentía...

Al igual que Evelynn, sentía que su mente se fundía. Solo que al no haber erección de por medio, no habría bajada de ritmo incluso después de llegar al clímax.

O sea que iba a estar a su merced... no se cuanto tiempo... Por favor, que aquello no se detuviese. Podía incluso notar a veces sus dientes.

Ya está... llegando... no va a poder.

-¡AAAAAH!

Mordekaiser se giró para tenerla a ella ahora acostada sobre la cama, pero sin apartar su boca en ningún momento, mientras sujetaba sus piernas con fuerza para impedir que las cerrara.

Aquello era horrible. O maravilloso. Estaba completamente a su merced... por favor, que siguiera a su merced.

-¡AAAAH!

Otra vez. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Solo un pequeño pensamiento se dividía de la oleada de placer que...

-¡AAAH!

Sigue... sigue... sigue...

-¡AAAAH!

Más... más... más... más...

-¡AAAAH!

Sí... sí... sí...

-¡AAAAH!

Ah... ah...ah... ah...

-¡AAAH*gck...

...

Ya estaba. Su mente había quedado completamente en blanco. Ya no sabía ni como gritar. Solo conocía el placer. Y Mordekaiser no parecía saciar su estómago de su apetitosa merienda.

Aquello era como un tigre echándose al cuello de su presa, que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas para resistirse, hasta que se quedaba completamente quieto, y la bestia se saciaba a placer.

La mente de Morgana era como un espacio en blanco, que solo la llenaba un placer indescriptible.

* * *

Evelynn al fin se levantó. Aquello estuvo genial. Y aún había mucha noche por delante. Salió del baño, para solo ver a Morgana abierta de piernas sobre la cama, mientras daba la sensación de que le salían corazoncitos de la cabeza.

-Parece que esta vez hemos escogido bien.-le dijo la hacedora de viudas.

Morgana se sentó sobre sus piernas en la cama, mientras aún jadeaba por el festín que Mordekaiser acaba de darse con ella.

-Y tanto que sí.-dijo con tono cansado, pero aún con ganas de más.

-¿Os habéis recuperado ya?-preguntó Mordekaiser, sentado frente al círculo y el pentagrama del suelo.

Morgana y Evelynn se miraron la una a la otra sonriendo. Se levantaron, y se sentaron a los lados de Mordekaiser, rodeando el círculo.

Entrelazaron sus manos, y comenzaron a murmurar algo en una lengua muerta hace milenios. De la tiza del círculo y de las velas, comenzó a salir un humo gris denso, que se introducía por sus fosas nasales al aspirar. Tras esto, Mordekaiser se acercó a besar los labios de Evelynn brevemente. Tan solo un roce de sus labios. Cuando se giró para besar a Morgana, este fue un poco más apasionado y duradero, pues aún se saboreaba la sangre de su lengua, que había teñido ligeramente sus labios. Rozó su labio superior e inferior varias veces, comprimiendo cada uno entre sus propios labios, como queriendo morder con estos al ángel, que fue la que tuvo que apartarse para que se detuviera.

Finalmente, Morgana y Evelynn se apegaron la una a la otra, para besarse entre ellas, y mirando de reojo a Mordekaiser para observar su reacción.

Se abrazaron la una a la otra y apretujaron sus pechos entre ellas, mientras sus lenguas danzaban entrelazadas. Mordekaiser disfrutaba de todo aquello esperando su oportunidad de meterse en medio.

Pero de repente notó como le fallaban las fuerzas. Sintió como sus músculos le tiraban, hasta que no pudo mantenerse sentado, y cayó de espaldas al suelo. No entendía que ocurría. Se sentía tan débil como un gatito. Era incapaz de levantarse, o girarse siquiera. Entonces escuchó las risas de Evelynn y Morgana.

-Parece que ha funcionado.-dijo Evelynn, colándose entre sus piernas, y comenzando a estimular el miembro de Mordekaiser con las manos.

-Ahora eres tú el obediente perrito que debe dejarse hacer, y disfrutar del viaje.-dijo Morgana, colocando la cabeza de Mordekaiser entre sus piernas, y alzándosela un poco para que pudiera ver la obra de Evelynn.

El coloso pudo disfrutar del suave masaje de Evelynn mientras su quinto miembro se iba hinchando. Cuando vio que había crecido lo suficiente, Evelynn apoyó sus senos sobre su entrepierna, para deslizar el miembro entre estos. Frotaba sus pechos como queriendo darle calor al objeto entre estos, para que asomara la cabeza. Cuando el glande lo hizo, Evelynn dio un pequeño soplo de aire frío, que hizo estremecer momentáneamente a Mordekaiser.

Aquello se le daba bien... muy bien...

Morgana por otro lado acabó apartando las piernas de debajo de su casco, para poderle dar un beso del revés al hombre de hierro. Primero besó levemente su barbilla, luego su labio inferior, y cuando el coloso abrió la boca un poco, ella le mordió el labio que acaba de besar. Pero no fue solo un beso juguetón. Apretó durante un tiempo prolongado y con fuerza, hasta que le provocó una hendidura sangrante por la parte de dentro. Una vez hecho, se dedicó a sorber y chupar, como queriendo beber la sangre que brotaba de allí.

Mordekaiser, excitado, hizo exactamente lo mismo al aprovechar que también tenía el labio inferior del ángel entre sus dientes, y tras apretar solo un poco, debido a lo afilado de estos, comenzó a beber de la misma manera la sangre de Morgana.

Así pasaron un rato, saboreándose el uno al otro, mientras Evelynn continuaba con la ardua tarea de estimular la virilidad de Mordekaiser... pero frenarlo en el momento justo antes de que eyaculara. Como alguna especie de tortura erótica.

Por fortuna para Mordekaiser, el disfrutaba incluso de la tortura auto impuesta. Era lo que tenía el ser de agonía pura. Ahora era su mente la que ardía solamente con deseo, mientras los demás pensamientos se desvanecían, sin poder mover su cuerpo.

Evelynn dejó aquello para mirar un momento a Morgana.

-Creo que ya está listo.-dijo la hacedora de viudas.

Morgana apartó sus labios de los de Mordekaiser, y cambió de posición con Evelynn. Esta última se tumbó sobre el pecho del coloso para empezar a besarle, mientras Morgana se preparaba poniéndose de cuclillas sobre la entrepierna de Mordekaiser, mientras con las manos se introducía el miembro entre sus labios vaginales.

Al final se arrodilló, y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo mientras montaba a aquella bestia.

Poco a poco ella y Mordekaiser se aproximaban al clímax, mientras los besos entre él y Evelynn se volvían más apasionados.

-Sí... sí... sí... ¡SÍ!-gritaba Morgana con ardiente pasión.

Tras un rato más, fue cuando lo sintió. La mente de Mordekaiser se había llenado solo con el deseo de tomarlas... y podría seguir así durante toda la noche. Pero tuvo que liberar su carga, y Morgana notó un volcán en erupción dentro de ella, mientras Evelynn sentía su lengua ser aplastada por la de Mordekaiser.

 **AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaah...!-fue decreciendo el grito de Morgana, mientras los fluidos de Mordekaiser se escurrían por la entrepierna de ambos.

-Me parece que le hemos dejado ya tieso.-dijo Evelynn bromeando, mientras pasaba su mano por delante de los ojos de Mordekaiser, sin respuesta.

-Ya era hora.-dijo separándose de él, mientras su miembro se desinflaba.

Ambas se levantaron y entraron al baño para asearse un poco, sin notar como la figura que habían dejado en el suelo de la habitación, se levantaba tieso como un muerto. Giró la cabeza con un aura magnética rodeándolo, entró al baño con pasos firmes pero silenciosos, y cerró de golpe tras él, sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¿Ah? Mordekaiser, ¿ya te has despertado?-se escuchó la voz de Morgana.

-Eih, ¿quieres contestar?-dijo Evelynn.-Eih. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué estás...*hmf*

Ellas no lo entendían. No podían entenderlo. En la mente de Mordekaiser solo quedaba una bestia que ansiaba placer hasta cansarse. Y bueno...

 **DOUBLE KILL!**

Por algo le llamaban el hombre de hierro.

 **QUADRA KILL!**

Así que más les valía no esperar cuartel aquella noche.

 **AN ENEMY IS LEGENDARY!**

* * *

 **Esto no es más que un capítulo para poder meter contenido explícito en una historia que tengo de categoría K-T sin hacerlo realmente. Si a alguien le interesa saber más, que mire dicha historia.**


End file.
